vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Boo Boo
|-|Boo Boo= |-|Angry/Serious Boo Boo= Summary Boo Boo is an Iberian Orc and the male protagonist of the series. He met Beatrice when he was young and small, to the point Beatrice initially mistook him for a Miniature Orc. Beatrice was forced to leave him for two years, making a promise to see him again and Boo Boo promising to become the strongest orc. When Beatrice returned she found out that Boo Boo had grown up to be a 4-meter tall orc. Not only that, he had become one of the strongest beings in Ground's Nir. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Boo Boo, Dragon Eater, The Pathmaker, Lord of the Treacherous Peak, The Great Glutton Origin: The Weakness of Beatrice the Level Cap Holy Swordswoman That Made Being the Strongest Even More Trouble – His Name? Boo Boo Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Nonhuman, Iberian Orc Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, superhuman senses, can sense faint electric currents, limited Air Manipulation, limited Electricity Manipulation, can run on water for short amounts of time, expert club/sword user, resistance to toxins, limited Regeneration (Mid-Low) | Expert martial artist and improvised weapons user, Afterimage Creation, limited Fire Manipulation | Hacking Attack Potency: City level (Stronger than Beatrice, defeated the Thousand Dragon, shook the entire inn town with a single strike) Speed: Subsonic (Dodged several musket bullets simultaneously fired by a group of soldiers surrounding him, grabbed a rocket fired at him mid-air) with Supersonic+ reactions (Can fight Break News like the Thousand Dragon, blocked Ileana's sound spears just before they hit him, can fight Disaster who's said to slice even through sound, can deflect several heavy machine gun bullets) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (A lot stronger than Beatrice) Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Tanked magic attacks from Beatrice, took attacks from the Thousand Dragon) Stamina: High, can fight for several hours before tiring, though he can overexert his strength in less time which forces him to seek food to recover his energy Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Shining Weapon | Same | Forget Good and Evil Intelligence: Low in normal things, High in battle related things. Like other Iberian Orcs, Boo Boo has a supercomputer-level brain. He is constantly forced to perform highly accurate calculations in every part of his daily life, since he would otherwise injure himself through using too much of his own strength. As a result, he does not have the resources to spare for unnecessary thoughts. In battle on the other hand he can accurately predict the opponents moves many steps in advance and guess Beatrice's skills based on the look of her skill trees and the ones he has seen. It is stated that with his calculation power, he could likely accurately locate a ring thrown into the ocean. Calculated a better way to divert over 200 asteroids headed for Earth than the one calculated by Abyss Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shining Weapon: Boo Boo carries a large 2m Shining Weapon resembling a steel beam or a log that was given to him by a human. As a Nonhuman, Boo Boo can't use a Shining Weapon to acquire EXP or use Magic. In his hands, the Shining Weapon is merely an exceedingly tough and indestructible club. Forget Good and Evil: A large single-edged sword more than two meters long, the back of the blade is shaped somewhat like a spine and its name is carved into its side. Boo Boo obtained this weapon to replace his original Shining Weapon by defeating the Gimmick known as the Execution Warrior. Water Skipping: Boo Boo can use his superhuman strength to skip over the water surface, essentially enabling him to walk on water for a while. Electricity Manipulation: Iberian Orcs have the power to sense and control faint electrical currents, a leftover trait of one of the lifeforms absorbed by them during their evolution, speculated to be some kind of electric fish. However, the ability was discarded during evolution and the Iberian Orcs only possess a degraded version, not to mention their bodies are not made to actually use it. Forcibly using this power means the death of the user, so their survival instincts prevent them from actively using it as more than a sixth sense. * Hacking: After the Sage's taught him about electricity Boo Boo learned to safely use his power to control faint electrical currents by grounding himself before using it. He can use this power to hack machines via physical touch. Regeneration: Iberian Orcs possess a self-healing ability that is only triggered in extreme environments, such as a hypoxic environment, capable of healing eletrical burns and nerve damage. Controlling Wind: Boo Boo can use his superhuman strength together with his intellect to cause highly coordinated gusts of wind, by swinging his shining weapon. He can use this to defend against fire and attack through gusts of wind. When doing so he takes the fluid dynamics of the battlefield into account. * Air Compression: Boo Boo can counter sound based attacks by throwing off their frequency through compressing the air in front of him using the wind moved by his Shining Weapon. * Electricity Redirection: Boo Boo can use Forget Good and Evil to make the air density in front of him uneven so he can intentionally guide incoming electricity-based attack where he wants. He can, for example intercept an electric attack using his blade and then safely release it towards another direction. Iberian Orc Martial Arts: The fighting style of the Iberian Orcs, who are so strong that normal weapons break in one swing, leading to them developing a style focused in barehanded combat and the use of anything around them as an improvised weapon, like wielding tree trunks, vines and boulders as one-use weapons, flicking wood splinters and stones towards the enemy at supersonic speeds as small projectiles, etc. Though Boo Boo initially lacked knowledge of this fighting style due to only being a small child when his tribe had died, he learned it by watching the Sage fight the Elder in volume 6, significantly increasing his skills as a fighter. * Impact Negation: A technique in which Boo Boo intentionally catches an enemy attack before twisting his wrist to rotate his Shining Weapon halfway around. As a result, he negates the force of the impact as if allowing it to slip away. Boo Boo used this technique to prevent the Elder from shattering his improvised weapon in order to use the splinters for his next attack. * Air Pressure: Boo Boo's strength is great enough that he can use extreme air pressure to ignite the air around his hands or his entire body. * Secret Technique: A secret martial arts technique to be used with a weapon. Instead of using arm strength, the user moves the weapon like a wing, twisting its angle and using how it moves through the air to unnaturally shift is trajectory mid-swing and move in a sharper angle than their muscles alone could achieve. Key: Before learning Iberian Orc Martial Arts | After learning Iberian Orc Martial Arts | End of Series Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:The Weakness of Beatrice Category:Orcs Category:Weapon Masters Category:Mace Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Afterimage Users Category:Fire Users Category:Warriors Category:Sword Users Category:Hackers Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 7